


A Soul Divided In Darkness

by WritinginCT



Series: Souls Divided [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Arcane/Supernatural, Challenge Response, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't Tony. Can Gibbs save him and find the other half of his divided soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soul Divided In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Gibbs' Surprise" Challenge on the NCIS NFA forum.
> 
> **First section through "he said quietly" was provided as part of the challenge, not original to WritinginCT.

 

 

Push, Pull, Push, Pull.

Every slide with love and affection; pouring his soul into the wood.

Gibbs stood in the middle of his basement, his hands gently working away at the wood, shaping it. Sanding away the roughness so it became like velvet, smooth to the touch. He would spend hours down here at a time and it calmed him. It was the only place he knew of where he could think through things and be totally at peace. Until now.

The door to the basement swung open with a sickening creak and Gibbs looked up, a look of shock on his face.

“What the hell?” he said quietly.

\---------------

A slick pair of men’s dress shoes came into view followed by a sharply creased black suit, the wearer being one Tony DiNozzo.

He walked down to stand at the bottom of the stairs. He didn’t say a word. Gibbs just stood there taking in his appearance. Tony’s suit, dress shirt, and tie were all pitch black. His hair was slicked back and he was clean-shaven and there seemed to be a hard set to his jaw. Something about him put Gibbs on edge.

Gibbs put the sanding block down and met Tony’s eyes. He saw something in them he had never seen before. They were feral. It was almost as if there was something wild and dangerous simmering just below the surface struggling to be released. Gone was the humor and light normally radiating not only from Tony’s eyes but his whole persona. In their place was something malevolent and dark.

“DiNozzo?”

The voice that answered was cold and almost oily it was so slick sounding, it was not Tony. “He is here.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Gibbs demanded.

“It means he and this body are now mine.” The thing sneered through Tony’s mouth.

Tony picked a non-existent piece of lint off his jacket and flicked it. “He is screaming your name as we speak, and has been since I took him. He seems to think you’ll be able to help him. I had to see for myself what it is that he holds so dear.” He locked his gaze on Gibbs, with a lecherous little grin.

Gibbs found himself unable to speak or move. It was as if the very air around him had solidified. The thing wearing Tony’s face stepped closer to him, if he had any question that the thing he was talking to wasn’t Tony it was now completely dispelled. He struggled against his invisible bindings to no avail as the thing raised its hand to his face.

He shivered inside as it stroked his cheek and crooned to him in an oily whisper, “So strong. So handsome. And those eyes, ice for me but I would bet that they melt for him.”

The thing closed the gap between them and Gibbs could feel the cold it was emanating from Tony’s body. It leaned Tony’s face in close to his neck and inhaled. Moving upward it paused at his ear to whisper, “I could kill you right now. Let my teeth sink in right here,” it dipped its head and licked his neck, swiping the jugular with a demanding tongue. A coarse ugly chuckle forced its way out of Tony’s mouth, “Oh, he's begging me now. Begging me not to do it. I could though. With that fire in your eyes, you would be so sweet.“ The thing nipped his earlobe to emphasize then stepped back.

Gibbs caught the view of the pointed incisors that it quickly closed Tony’s lips over. When it spoke again, they were back to normal. “Listen to me very carefully. For the moment I have your lover’s mind and body, but not his soul. I only have need of this body for a short time and then he will be returned to you, intact. You will not interfere in any way with the things I intend to do or I will kill you and shred his soul and splinter his mind into a thousand pieces. Heed my words. For both your sakes.”

The thing turned and walked up the stairs without another word or look. Gibbs could only glare as it left. His mind spinning and his gut churning. He heard Tony’s car start and pull out of the driveway, and in that instant he was able to move. Not that he knew what do. Nothing in his life had prepared him for this. In a moment of clarity he thought of the one person that might have a clue as to what he should do. Snatching his cell phone from the bench he hit a speed dial and held his breath until the line picked up, “Abby. I need you.”

\---------------

Gibbs was pacing in his kitchen when he heard Abby’s car in the driveway. His coffee mug sat on the counter forgotten. He had made the coffee to give himself something to do while he waited for her. But the way his gut was feeling, he didn’t know if he could keep the coffee down regardless. His mind was racing, dredging up every scrap of anything he had ever read about devils, demons, and vampires. The little that he remembered made him realize that he was wholly inadequate to even begin to think about helping Tony.

He felt like he had been picked up and dropped into another reality. There had been a vampire in his basement for god’s sake. In Tony’s body. And the things it had said and done. Where had that all come from?

Abby let herself in and he met her in the living room. She took one look at his ashen face and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy, Abs. But you’ve got to trust me. Tony’s life depends on it.” He had locked his eyes with hers and when she nodded he told her the whole story.

She listened with interrupting and when he finished he could see her sitting there processing all that he had told her. He let out the breath he had been holding when she finally said, “We’re gonna need help, Gibbs. But it’s gonna get hinky and I gotta know that you’re gonna be okay with that before I contact anyone.”

“Whatever it takes, Abs. Whatever it takes.”

\---------------

It had been too long since he had a body that anyone would desire. Young and handsome, Tony DiNozzo’s body was the perfect vessel, and he would enjoy it. He looked around the nightclub from the dark corner he had sequestered himself in, the tang of the red wine he sipped reminding him that he was thirsty, and not for wine.

Men, women, he could have his pick. His gaze swept over the dance floor. He eyed some of the voluptuous young ladies with their goods on display and quickly passed them over. Willing women were all too easily obtained, and they bored him. Unwilling women had a certain spice but he wasn’t in the mood to fight this evening. He wanted someone with passion, someone that would pleasure him without question. Someone he could sink and pound into as he drank his fill.

His eyes found their prize and he stood and walked to the railing separating the dance floor from the rest of the club. Tall and lean, the young man was beautiful. His tanned skin rippled over taunt muscles. His dark sandy hair and hint of a beard outlined a face with perfect features. But it was his eyes that sealed his fate. Icy blue, they reminded the thing wearing Tony’s face of Gibbs. He would take great pleasure in having this younger version of Gibbs.

The young man saw Tony staring at him and met his eyes confidently. He walked over to the railing and seductively took the wine glass out of Tony’s hand and sipped it making sure to carefully lick his bottom lip to get every drop.

The thing didn’t say a word. It just turned and walked out of the club, knowing full well that his prize was following him.

\---------------

Gibbs had made record time in their drive over to Abby’s apartment. She said she needed something here to contact someone. She seemed to be particularly vague on the details. He didn’t care. He trusted her. She knew so much more about so many things than he did, it didn’t surprise him at all that she would know who to contact. Their trust was sacrosanct.

Once in her apartment, Abby immediately went to the bookshelf and picked up an object and brought it to her kitchen table. While she went to go get a candle, he got a look at what it was that she had grabbed. It was a glass box, and in it was a beautiful red rose, perfectly preserved. Actually the more he looked at it he realized that it in fact wasn’t preserved or dried. It looked like a freshly cut rose. He didn’t understand.

Abby opened the box and carefully removed a single petal. Reverently placing the rose back in the box and closing it she said in a low voice, “I’ve never done this before. But it should work.”

She lit the candle and let it settle into a steady flame before holding the petal over the flame with a pair of tweezers. There was instantly a smell of blood and decay in the room and he watched in morbid fascination as the rose petal seemed to drip blood into the flame just as it flared and burned to a crisp.

“Done.” Abby said with a little nod.

“Now what?”

“We wait. Just open your mind. I told you things might get a little hinky.”

He stood there trying to calm his breathing when suddenly the room went ice cold and he could see his breath. He looked at Abby, whose eyes were wide with shock. If he hadn’t been looking at her when he heard the whispered, “Come to me,” he would have thought she had said it. He suddenly had a flash in his mind of a figure he couldn’t quite make out standing near a familiar dock just out of the reach of the streetlight. He heard the whisper again, “Come to me.”

The room’s warmth returned a heartbeat later and Abby blew out the candle. “We have to go, Gibbs. She’s waiting.”

\---------------

Standing behind him, he reached around and ran an appreciative hand over the firm chest of the young man in front of him. Muscles clearly defined under the clinging t-shirt. He brushed a nipple through the thin material which to his delight caused his soon-to-be-lover to arch back against him. He continued to stroke and touch reveling in the soft moans he elicited from his soon-to-be-lover. He pressed his face to his neck and inhaled, the spicy smell of cologne and musk sending his own lust spiraling upward.

His tongue flicked out and tasted him, and the tangy essence teased his senses. His own lust and arousal had become painful and his thirst was so piqued, his throat burned. Deciding that the time had come for his soon-to-be-lover to actually become his lover he broke the embrace and led the way to the bedroom.

Standing beside the bed, his voice was a sibilant whisper as he ordered, “Strip. Slowly. And I want to see your eyes.”

\---------------

Gibbs was familiar with the dock area that had flashed in his mind. He suddenly had second thoughts about taking Abby there though. It wasn’t a safe area. She scoffed at him and told him that if _she _were there that they had nothing to worry about. Even more confused, if that were possible, he reluctantly capitulated.

They arrived and got out of the car. The sporadic streetlights did not offer much to see by. Suddenly a loud whisper echoed, “Abigail. Abigail. Abigail.” Gibbs spun around trying to locate the source; it had been like something out of a horror movie. His gaze finally rested on Abby who actually wore a broad smile.

A silky chuckle came out of the night and a woman stepped from the shadows and into the light. “It’s good to see you again, Abby.”

Abby walked over to the woman and they clasped hands. Gibbs tried to take in the woman’s appearance by the meager circle of light.

She was dressed head to toe in black. Her high heeled boots accentuating her long legs and the turtleneck and leggings showed off her very feminine curves. Her hair was black, and hung down her back, long and thick. Gibbs didn’t think it was possible for someone to have paler skin than Abby, but this woman’s was almost porcelain, and it was flawless. He couldn’t tell the exact color of her eyes but they were light, very light. The only spot of color about the woman at all was a splash of red at her full lips. There was no question that this woman was beautiful. But who, and more importantly what, was she?

\---------------

Through heavily lidded eyes he watched his lover stripping slowly, exposing a gloriously hard body. As he did, he decided to torment the one trapped inside a little.

“_Isn’t he exquisite? Do you think he will moan and beg as we slide into him?”_

Tony had long given up screaming, it served no purpose. But he refused to play the thing’s game and did not answer.

A tad annoyed at Tony’s impertinence he continued, “Is this what your Gibbs looked like when he was younger? He has his eyes. So blue. We’re going to watch those eyes as we pound into that body. We’re going to drink from him as we come. You have never known such pleasure. You should be grateful that I am willing to share it with you.”

Tony couldn’t help it and snorted, “Grateful? You steal my body, trap me in here, threaten my friend, you’re getting ready to do god knows what to this poor shmuck and I am supposed to be grateful?”

“Watch and learn.”

His lover was beautifully nude and was stretching catlike, showing off. The thing lay back on the bed and stroked his erection through his pants. At his nod his lover climbed on the bed to kneel between his open legs.

\---------------

“This is Gibbs.” Abby said to the woman. “We need your help.”

The woman turned to face him directly. She could sense the fear rolling off him in waves. Fear of her, fear of things he didn’t understand, but mostly fear _for _someone else. She extended her both her hands to him palm up and she was pleased that after only a flicker of hesitation that he placed his hands in hers as he had seen Abby do.

She locked her gaze with him and after a long, quiet moment she said very formally, as if sealing something, “I am Hecate. I will guide you and protect you.”

Gibbs would swear to his dying day that there was suddenly a glow emanating from their clasped hands but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. All he did know was that the feeling of absolute terror and dread that had been consuming him was gone. In its place was an acceptance of this woman and most surprisingly, trust.

“Now please tell me why you have summoned me. I sense that it is important.” She asked Gibbs and Abby.

\---------------

Tony wished that his force of will alone could scare off the lithe young man currently mouthing his aching erection through his dress pants. He wanted him to run away, to be safe, to not let this thing have him.

The thing just laughed in Tony’s head, tormenting him and ran strong hands through the soft hair of his lover and arched into him pressing that wonderful mouth harder against the straining fabric. His lover’s nimble fingers deftly unzipped his pants and he was soon skin to skin with that young, lithe body.

The young man was an enthusiastic lover intent on pleasing, and his hot mouth seemed to be everywhere. He was feasting on one of Tony’s nipples, causing the thing to writhe and pant and to poor trapped Tony’s horror; he was experiencing every sensation right along with the thing.

\---------------

Hecate listened carefully to all that Gibbs told her. When he had finished, she though for a moment and asked, “He came into your home uninvited?”

Gibbs thought about that for a minute, “The door is always open. My team knows they can all just walk in without an invitation.”

She smirked, apparently pleased with something and asked another question, “What is your personal relationship with Tony?”

Gibbs just blinked at her for a moment, “He’s a member of my team. We don’t have a personal relationship.”

Hecate could see something flickering in his eyes, and she smiled realizing that he didn’t know. “Do you trust me Gibbs?”

He answered honestly, “Yes.”

“Good.” She reached out and placed her palm flat on his heart, “Now I want you to close your eyes and think about Tony, not about tonight, but just on any average day. Just let the thoughts take you where they will.”

He regarded her intently for a moment then did as she asked. Flashes of Tony sitting at his desk, in Abby’s lab, in the car. Hecate notices that many of the visions were of Tony smiling, or deep in concentration. There were strong flashes of a peaceful Tony sleeping. The most powerful image that Gibbs projected was of Tony lying in bed bathed in blue light and with that image Hecate knew all she needed to know.

She removed her hand and Gibbs opened his eyes and answered the question she saw in them, “You bonded yourself to him. You love him.”

He heard Abby gasp in surprise that mirrored his own. “I love him as much as any member of my team.”

Hecate smirked, “Your heart can’t lie to me. I saw it all. And most importantly, I saw you give your life’s energy to sustain him when death was calling him and you bonded yourself to him forever in the process. Only the deepest, purest love can make that possible.”

“I’m not in lov… he’s a member of my team. I take care of my own.” He protested.

She chuckled a deep resonant laugh that seemed to fill the night air all around them, “We’ll see. Now on to what needs to be done.”

She stepped back away from them and lifted her face to the night sky and shouted in a voice that Gibbs would swear he felt rather than heard, “Hades, I need you.”

\---------------

Tony was trying to determine which was worse, the fact that the hot mouth that had been on his nipple was moving lazily south or the fact that his gaze was locked with a pair of azure eyes as it did. Tony didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to be touching this young man, and didn’t want to hurt him as the thing so emphatically said he was going to do.

Tony tried to fight the sensations, tried to ignore the tongue swirling slowly down his stomach, and really tried to ignore the feather soft strokes the young man’s strong fingers were raining down on his thighs. Tony’s body and the thing using it had other ideas however.

Tony heard the thing moaning and sighing in his head and was horrified to realize that the same sounds were actually coming out of his mouth, encouraging the owner of the tongue currently teasing the tip of his aching erection.

The thing was barking guttural instructions to the young man and new waves of pleasure washed over them as he complied. Light teeth dragged his length and a strong hand gently squeezed his heavy sac. It was as if the thing were picking all of Tony’s erotic favorites right out of his head, and then Tony realized to his horror that that was _exactly _what the thing was doing.

\---------------

There wasn’t a sound. He would have heard the slightest noise given how on edge his senses were. But Gibbs hadn’t heard anything and was shocked when the man walked into the circle of light.

Tall and finely muscled, the man looked like a Greek statue come to life. His eyes were dark as was his hair that was long and pulled back and tied at his nape. He was dressed all in black and he had a sword belted at his waist.

The man stepped purposely to Hecate and she quirked an eyebrow as he neared with his arms outstretched and his palms up. She simply extended hers palm up mirroring him. Neither said a word and Gibbs’ and Abby’s eyes darted between them, sensing somehow that this was significant. The moment stretched into minutes when finally the stranger laughed deeply. Hecate smirked in response and they both dropped their hands. The man enveloped her in an immense bear hug and said, “Stubborn as ever, Cousin.”

Playfully she teased, “I am not your cousin, Hades.”

He stroked her cheek fondly, “You know what you are to me, my Hecate.”

“I need your help.”

“I assumed by your bellow.” He teased as he stepped back from her.

She gestured to the two standing behind him, “This is Gibbs and this is Abby.”

Hades merely glanced at Gibbs but seeing Abby his eyes grew large and a wide smile crossed his face, he crossed the circle of light and took Abby’s hand and turning it over he kissed her palm, “No, this is Abigail.” His whispering of her name sent a visible shiver of pleasure up Abby’s spine. He regarded her face for what seemed like an eternity to Gibbs and said, “So fair, and yet I see no fear in those eyes. A woman worthy of a king.”

Hecate cleared her throat behind him, “She’s under my protection, Hades. Now can we please get back to why I bellowed?”

Hades’ eyes danced over Abby’s face and he drew in a deep breath, taking in her gunpowder perfume and the essence that is Abby. Before turning back to Hecate he locked Abby’s gaze and stated, “She would only need your protection if my intentions were to harm her. Not the opposite. Especially not the opposite.”

He spun around and asked Hecate, “Now what is so important, Cousin?”

“I think something slipped out of Tartarus. Missing anyone lately?”

\---------------

The thing pulled his lover up and rolled him on his back, covering his slender, hard body with Tony’s. There was almost a charge of electricity between them as their painfully hard cocks brushed together. He claimed his lover’s mouth and kissed him fiercely all the while watching the icy blue eyes glaze with lust and passion.

He dragged his mouth to trace the firm line of his jaw and his thirst was almost overpowering when he swiped his lover’s pulse point with a hungry tongue.

He reached under the pillow and a moment later the unmistakable sound of a cap being flipped open made he, his lover, and Tony all groan.

Tony was trying to ignore all that was happening. Trying to ignore the fact that he was so turned on he couldn’t stand it. If he weren’t so worried about the thing hurting or killing this guy it would have been easy to just lose himself in the moment.

The thing again claimed his lover’s mouth and used Tony’s strong fingers to tease and prepare his lover. Stretching and twisting his fingers inside him, the young man was almost begging the thing to take him. And when the thing barely brushed the hypersensitive nub inside, his lover did beg.

Tony realized that at some point the thing had slipped on a condom and coupling that in his brain with all of the care the thing had taken to prepare his lover it just didn’t make sense. Why would he take such pains if it were going to kill the guy?

With a lusty growl, the thing positioned himself at the carefully prepared entrance and with his eyes locked on his lover’s, and at a snails pace entered him millimeter by glorious millimeter.

\---------------

Hades listened as intently as Hecate had originally, although while he listened he openly leered at Abby. Gibbs unconsciously moved a little closer to her, although given the odd nature of their company, he didn’t know how exactly he would protect her from the other man, but he had to at least make the effort.

When they had finished tell him everything he asked only one question, “So he ventured into your home uninvited?”

Gibbs looked between Hades and Hecate and asked a question of his own, “You have both asked me that. How is it significant?”  
Hecate smiled and turned towards Abby, “Abby, do you know?”

“Creatures of the dark have to be invited into your home or else they give up any power to hurt you.”

Hades eyes flashed and he muttered, “Worthy of a king.”

Gibbs was still a little confused, “But I couldn’t move or speak.”

Hecate answered, “But he didn’t harm you. It has to do with intent.”

“So what the hell does this thing want?” Gibbs was getting frustrated.

Hades scratched his chin thoughtfully and paced in the dim light, “It has to be Hirudo.” When he didn’t elaborate Hecate gestured expectantly and he continued, “Hirudo is an old creature that was let loose to help create chaos during our war with the Titans. When I took dominion of Tartarus he was one of the first of the dark creatures delivered into my care. He is not a particularly malevolent thing. He’s more of a mischief maker. “

Abby giggled and all eyes turned towards her. A little embarrassed she snorted back another giggle, “Leech? His name is Leech?”

Hades looked at Hecate and quirked an eyebrow then addressed Abby, “Actually beloved, leeches where named after Hirudo.”

“So are you able to get the damn thing out of Tony or not?”

Hades chuckled, “Patience, son. Your soulmate is not in danger from Hirudo.”

Gibbs bristled at Hades words and finally exploded, “First, I’m not your son. Second, he is my subordinate, not my soulmate. And third, I had a vampire in my basement so do NOT tell me to have patience.”

Hecate stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Gibbs’ cheek and could feel him gritting his teeth, “Trust in me, Gibbs. We will restore Tony to you.”

That same sense of trust flowed through him and he took a deep breath.

Hades addressed them, “We must go to were you were together last, to your home, Gibbs.”

Gibbs turned to face him, “Fine. But one other thing. You stay away from Abby.” He turned and taking Abby by the elbow, stalked back to the car.

Hades and Hecate looked at each other and she teased, “Apparently Abby has more than one protector, Hades. Perhaps you should set your sights elsewhere.”

He chuckled as they too headed for the car, “Oh, but I love a challenge, Cousin. And what a woman she is.”

\---------------

Their hands intertwined and their bodies pressed together, inside and out, they moved as one. Setting a rhythm that was slow and painstaking, it built their arousal even further.

The thing changed his angle slightly and brushed the mystical, magical place inside his lover that made him see stars and cry out, begging for more. The thing had iron control though, and kept altering his pace and the depth of his strokes, bringing his blue-eyed lover to the brink so many times, but never letting him fall into the climactic abyss.

Tony had all but given up the fight; he just wasn’t able to think clearly, all of the sounds and sensations of making love to this gorgeous young man just won out. He could feel the thing’s impending climax and dreaded what it would mean for their lover, and the thing had to torment Tony one more time as they slipped in and out of tight, pulsing opening. “_I told you he would beg. And the moment he comes we will drink from him and you will understand.”_

Tony tried to scream but it turned into a groan as their lover grabbed on to his ass with both hands and pulled them down to meet his upward thrust, burying them deeper than they had been before. The young man’s hoarse whisper filled the room, begging them to let him come.

The thing stopped moving altogether and claimed that beautiful mouth in a fierce kiss while slipping his hand between them to firmly grasp the weeping cock that so desperately needed relief. The thing dragged his hot mouth down to the pulsating point in his lover’s neck where he could feel how quickly his heart was beating, and it aroused him even further. With a low growl he pulled almost completely out and thrust back in to the hilt, his hand matching the same stroke. His tongue was swirling a tight, hot little circle, keeping time with his lover’s heartbeat. In less than a handful of the rough, raw strokes the sweat glistened man beneath them arched and howled out his release.

The moment the thing felt the wet, hot spasms in his hand he growled again and sank his pointed fangs deep into his lover’s neck, on the spot he had been so frantically teasing with his tongue a mere moment ago. And as he did their own climax was upon them.

Tony knew he was dying. No one could possibly be assaulted by so many sensations and not be dying. He felt their lover’s release hit, his muscles tightening and squeezing his cock even further, and he felt the thing’s frantic tongue against that throat, and he felt the molten spurts that filled his hand. And he felt his own balls pulling up and twitching as the first twinges of their orgasm started. But it wasn’t until the thing clamped down on that beating, pulsing point with razor sharp teeth and the first salty wash of blood hit his tongue that his mind dissolved into a red haze. Wave after wave of inexplicable pleasure hit them and they continued to pound into that willing body beneath them as his own cock exploded. Their lover’s orgasm seemed to be never ending as they suckled and kept stroking.

\---------------

The reached Gibbs’ house in short order and before they crossed the threshold Gibbs turned to face Hades, “Do I need to invite you inside?”

Abby answered quietly, “No, Gibbs, he’s not a creature of the dark. Although, you know, it would be good manners.”

Hades chuckled and Gibbs scowled but did manage to say sarcastically, “Then by all means, please come in.”

They went through the house and made their way into the basement. Hades eyes grew large at the sight of the partially completed boat and walked around it running an appreciative hand over its surfaces. Gibbs stood near his work bench just glaring. He wasn’t prepared when Hades approached him and clapped him on the shoulder, “What a fine vessel. You are a skilled craftsman. ”

Hecate interjected before the men could be distracted, “Hades, I feel his presence here.”

“As do I, Cousin. It confirms that it was Hirudo, which of all the things that could have slipped out of Tartarus it actually relieves me that it was him. He makes mischief mostly, but rarely hurts anyone. And he is terrified of me.” Hades chuckled deeply at the thought.

“And you can get this Hirudo out of Tony?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes. But we must find them first. Gibbs, do you have mirror?”

He nodded and went upstairs to get it. Hades busied himself by admiring all of the carefully laid out hand tools that Gibbs uses in his boat building endeavors. Abby saw him wave a hand over the workbench and she felt a little charge of energy discharge in the room and let out a little gasp. Hades heard her and turned to face her, “A little gift for your grumpy friend. He’ll never need to sharpen these again, nor will they ever break.”

She smiled realizing that it was truly a gift. And Hecate just rolled her eyes as Hades stood there like a drunken fool as he basked in that smile.

Gibbs returned with decorative round mirror from his living room and hung it on a nail on the stairwell.

Hades nodded to Hecate and she approached the mirror. Leaning in close to it, she breathed out deeply, and somehow fogged the entire surface in one breath. As the fog cleared they were no longer looking at the reflection of the basement, but rather the image of Tony naked and entwined passionately with a handsome young man.

Not a word was spoken in the basement. Abby’s eyes could not have gotten any larger and Gibbs simply forgot how to breathe. He watched expressionlessly as Tony positioned himself over his partner and entered him slowly. It wasn’t until the young man that was Tony’s lover writhed in pleasure and turned his face towards them that Gibbs gasped. It was like staring at a younger version of himself.

\---------------

Tony came down from the euphoric high to hear the thing laughing at him in his head and refusing to open their eyes. Tony panicked wondering if the thing had killed their lover. He had to admit to himself that he had never come like that in his life and most likely never would again.

Finally Tony realized that his hand was on the young man’s chest and he could feel it moving as he breathed.

A course ugly chuckle filled his head, “_I never said I was going to kill him. Where is the pleasure in that? If I kill him I can’t have him again. And I think I like him, a lot_.”

The thing opened their eyes and Tony found himself again staring into the azure pools, sleepy and sated but most importantly safe. And most amazingly was the fact that there was no gaping hole in his throat, there wasn’t even a mark at all. Just beautiful tanned skin.

Tony just couldn’t process it all in his post-coital state and just groaned in his head. The thing was gently stroking the chest of their lover and the young man just melted into them. Oddly this seemed to satisfy something in the thing and he sighed contently. And it took Tony totally by surprise when the thing asked softly, “What is your name?”

Tony had assumed that the thing hadn’t asked before because he had intended to kill him, now Tony wasn’t so sure. There seemed to be a longing in that question, as if the thing really wanted to connect with their lover.

The young man shifted to lie on their chest and he bent his head and placed a feathery kiss over their heart and then locked his blue eyes on theirs and said with a little smirk, “Peter.”

Tony felt a little shiver flow through the thing at the name, and he reached out with a hand and gently pressed Peter’s head back down to their chest and softly stroked his hair.

Just as Tony and the thing were about to doze off it said to Tony, “_I think I’m going to keep him_.”

\---------------

The four people in the basement watched the mirror, transfixed. Not a word was spoken. The vision of Tony so passionately touching and mouthing his lover was permanently burned into Gibbs’ brain. And for just a moment he wondered, wondered what it would be like to have Tony touch _him _that way. To feel his hands on his body, to have his mouth and fingers torment him to the point of begging. He wondered what it would be like to have Tony inside him, so hard and so deep, with his sure strokes pulling the orgasm out of him.

And as he watched the young man’s body explode in Tony’s hand, he shivered visibly. Hecate saw his distress and placed a gentle hand on his forearm, infusing him again with a sense of trust and dispelling the terror again clawing at his gut. Although the terror this time wasn’t from the fact that some _thing _had taken over Tony, this time the terror was stemming from his realization that he wanted Tony, and if he were really honest, that he loved Tony.

As they watched the thing drink from the young man and then carefully seal the breach with a few swipes of his tongue Hades finally spoke. “Do you know this place?” he asked gesturing towards the mirror. There was no humor in his voice, nor was there any distaste at what they had just witnessed. He just accepted it for what it was. And as Gibbs met his eyes he hoped that Hades could see that he was grateful for that.

Gibbs couldn’t find his voice but Abby was able to whisper, “That’s Tony’s apartment.”

He almost couldn’t look at Abby. After what they just witnessed, what would she think of him? Of Tony? He felt her hand slide into his and squeeze and he turned to face her. She gave him a little smile, “I’ve known a long time.”

He quirked an eyebrow, “Known what?”

“That you love Tony. And that he loves you. I’ve just been waiting for you both to get your act together so I can gloat about being right.” She ended with on a teasing note.

“So you would be okay with me and…” he gestured towards the mirror.

“Yup. But Mr. Second-B-Stands-For-Bastard, you better not hurt him, because you’ll have me to answer to and don’t forget that I know how not to leave evidence.”

He turned back to the mirror in time to see the young man gently kiss Tony’s chest and how gently his head was pressed back down to be stroked. Gibbs shivered again as he could almost feel those strong hands stroking his scalp.

Hecate waved her hand in front of the mirror and the imaged blurred back to the basement.

Hades was lost in thought for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly Hirudo was up to, this didn’t seem like his normal mode of mischief. He suspected that there was something else at play here, he just didn’t know what. Finally in a deep voice he commanded, “We must go there.”

\---------------

Gibbs was very quiet on the drive to Tony’s apartment. His mind racing and trying not to implode over the revelation that he was in love with Tony. He remembered being a lot like Tony when he was younger, when he hadn’t seen quite as many horrors and brutalities. He thought about meeting Tony in Baltimore and remembered being impressed by his natural investigative talents. But it was his personality and this light that seemed to emanate from him that drew Gibbs to him. And at the time the only way that Gibbs knew how to keep that light around him was to recruit Tony for his team. He smiled faintly as he drove, remembering the look on Tony’s face when he asked him to join his team, the beautiful smile and pure lighthearted joy illuminating his face.

Through the years he had seen a wide range of Tony’s smiles, but none had ever come close to that one. And though he had seen Tony happy, nothing ever seemed to bring that joy back to him. Gibbs rested his elbow on the car door as he drove, unconsciously rubbing his lips with his finger. His mind just wandering.

Gibbs was soldier, he was supposed to be able to accept losing men around him, but every time Tony was hurt or in danger, his heart would simply slam up against his ribs and stay there twisting in agony until Tony was safe again. He thought back to Tony’s battle with y-pestis. In the end Tony had almost lost that battle. When he had gone in to the isolation unit and had seen Tony bathed in that blue light he wanted to die himself if it would have saved Tony. And he remembered that there was flood of things he had wanted to say to Tony, to tell him how much he really meant to him, to tell him that he wanted to see him smile again, but in the end none of those things would come out and all he could do was tell him not to die and hope that somehow Tony knew all the things he just couldn’t say. And when he had touched him, he had willed some of his strength to pass to Tony, not realizing that it did.

He had never felt so helpless as that until now.

Gibbs was lost in his own thoughts and did not see the look that passed between Hades and Hecate in the backseat. He did not realize that his emotions were so strong that he was projecting everything he was thinking and feeling to them. He promised himself that this time he would tell Tony and pray that he returned some of the same feelings. He didn’t want to think what they would do if he didn’t.

\---------------

They arrived at Tony’s apartment building and got out, preparing to head upstairs. And Hades asked Gibbs with a jerk of his head, “A moment, Gibbs.”

Hecate shot Hades a look that he promptly ignored. The two men stepped away from the women and Hades met Gibbs’ eyes, “I have seen many things in my long stretch of days, Gibbs. And I learned long, long ago not to judge the measure of man by mere appearances, but rather by his actions and what lies in his heart. What you feel for Tony is good, and right. And though in this world…” he gestured broadly with his hand, “the love you have for him may be harshly judged by those with small minds and stony hearts never doubt in it. Some of the greatest loves I have had were found not in the soft arms of a woman but in the strong embrace of man.”

Gibbs swallowed roughly, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because right now your heart and mind are screaming in conflict to all those around you. And there is a part of your mind that wants to run away from what this all means in shame. And I wanted you to hear from one warrior to another that there is no shame in loving Tony. What would be shameful is to be gifted a soul mate and to walk away from the purity of that bond. And make no mistake. You are bonded to him and have been for lifetime after lifetime. May I show you?”

Gibbs regarded the man in front of him, all traces of the cocky demeanor had vanished back in the basement and he now realized that he was in fact in the presence of a god. And this god was in his own way, giving him a blessing. And Gibbs found himself very much wanting to see what Hades wanted to show him. “Please.”

Hades raised his hands palm up, in a stance that was now familiar to Gibbs, who asked, “What does that mean?”

“Acceptance of who I am, what I am, and all that I can do.”

And though he suspected that there was more to it than that, there was a deep finality in those words that Gibbs just accepted and he placed in hands in Hades.

He was not prepared for the flood of images and sensations that hit him. It was flipping through the television channels at high speed. The images were of pairs of men, and though they did not look exactly like Gibbs and Tony there were enough similarities for him to recognize them. And he experienced them together throughout history, felt the joy when they found each other, and the agony when they lost each other, and the pain when they denied each other. And he smiled as he felt that familiar light essence that he associated with Tony.

The images faded and he found himself standing in the moonlight still clasping hands with Hades, who now wore a gentle smile and asked him, “So do you now know what it means to have a soul mate?” as he released Gibbs’ hands.

Gibbs looked down at his hands and nodded.

“Good. Now listen to me carefully. There will be things said and done soon that will make you fear for Tony. You need to trust in me that he is in no danger. There is nothing that Hirudo can do to harm him. But he will try and make you believe that he can. It is how he manages his mischief. You must follow my lead in what will transpire. Do you understand?”

Gibbs lifted his eyes to meet Hades’ once again and this time raised his chin confidently, “Yes.”

Hades clapped him on the shoulder, “Good. Now let us deal with this unwelcome mischief maker.”

\---------------

They rejoined the women and the four of them headed upstairs to Tony’s apartment. Gibbs used his key to quietly open the door and they slipped inside. There was no sound in the apartment and the only light was dimly coming down the hall from Tony’s bedroom. At Gibbs nod, Hades strode confidently down the hallway and stepped into the bedroom with the others quickly following.

Tony’s young lover was the first to realize they were there and he shook Tony’s sleeping form to wake him. Hecate pointed at the young man and with a cutting motion of her hand said, “You. Sleep.” And his eyes gently closed and he fell back onto the pillow.

Hirudo was now awake and when he recognized who was in the bedroom he stood, naked, and made to defend himself.

Hades stood with his arms crossed and a furious look on his face, “Hirudo, you slimy leech. Why are you not where you belong?”

Tony took in the scene and was relieved to see Gibbs and Abby with the two strangers. He had known that Gibbs would know what to do. He could feel the stark terror in the thing and wondered exactly who this stranger was that instilled such fear.

Hirudo snarled at Hades, “You wouldn’t understand. I’m not going back there.”

“Well that is where you are wrong. Your place is in Tartarus, and it is there that you will return.”

“For eons I did your bidding, and helped the three of you gain dominion over all that is, and for that I get stuck in the pit of hell? Trapped in a form so hideous even the slime of Tartarus wouldn’t have me. Forced to live among the damned and the vile. I am not evil, yet with those that are I am cast. I am not going back there.”

Tony had odd flashes of a vile place flicker in his consciousness and his mind shivered in revulsion. It truly was a place of the damned. But what bothered Tony the most was this aching loneliness that almost threatened to consume them. Was that what this was all about? Was the thing simply lonely?”

As if on cue the thing’s gaze went to Peter and seeing his still form he cried out, “What have you done to him, witch?” He rushed to Peter’s side looking for signs of life, there were none. And the thing let out a wail of agony.

As the thing stood up straight, Gibbs, standing behind Hades, gasped, back was the feral, angry look in Tony’s eyes. It had not been there until the thing had seen the unconscious form of his lover. And now the snarl on his face was full of sharp pointed teeth with a low growl that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside the thing. Gibbs didn’t understand.

The thing looked to Gibbs and spat out, “I warned you. I told you not to interfere. You will never have him back now. And I will take great pleasure in torturing him until his mind shatters. I will make him scream and beg for eternity.”

Gibbs stood his ground, remembering what Hades had said, but it almost killed him to do so.

Hades had had enough, “No, you will not, Hirudo. But you will explain what you doing here. And why you haven’t greeted me properly yet, leech.” He extended his hands palm up towards Hirudo.

Almost as if he couldn’t refuse, the thing stepped towards Hades and begrudgingly placed his hands in Hades. Gibbs saw the glow between their hands and the thing let out a sharp screech of frustration.

“Tell me.” Hades commanded.

The thing dropped his head for a moment and when he raised it again, the fangs were gone, as was the feral look in Tony’s eyes. Instead it was replaced by a look of abject sadness. All those in the room could almost feel it coming off of Hirudo in waves, it was so strong.

And in a small broken voice the thing said, “I didn’t want to be alone any longer.”

Hades and Hecate looked at each with raised eyebrows. Hades turned his attention back to Hirudo, “I would speak with the one trapped inside, with Tony.”

Hirudo closed his eyes and when they reopened it was a terrified Tony looking back at them. “Somebody please help me. He…he…”

Hades deep voice soothed Tony, “Calm yourself, Tony. Now I need to know what Hirudo has said to you and what he is feeling.”

Tony laughed a nervous twitter and said, “He’s scared of you. But he’s more scared of going back to that place. He’s had a lot of fun tormenting me and he made me think he was going to kill Gibbs, but of course he didn’t do that, right Boss?” He looked at Gibbs who was wearing an oddly gentle expression aimed at Tony, and that look worried Tony almost as much as anything else that had happened in the past day.

He dragged his attention back to Hades, “We went to a bar and met this guy and well…you know…” he gestured towards the bed, “and I thought he was going to kill him, but all he did was drink some blood and then we all passed out for a while. I think he really likes this guy, and he said he wants to keep him.”

“And what of his emotions?”

“At first he was sort of angry, then with Peter he was gentle and really passionate, and since you all woke us up he’s been afraid, and this really old loneliness is almost overpowering.”

“Hear me, Tony, I need to speak with Hirudo again, but know this, he cannot harm you. You must trust in me for this. Now close your eyes and let Hirudo come forth.”

Tony looked past him to meet Gibbs eyes one more time trying to discern what he was seeing there. Gibbs gave him a little nod and Tony closed his eyes.

When they reopened Hirudo was back.

Hades was standing with his arms crossed again and he addressed the pathetic looking creature in front of him. “What do you want exactly, Hirudo?”

“I want this…” he motioned towards Tony’s body, “and I want him returned to me…” he pointed to the still form on the bed, “and I do not want to go back to the pit.”

Hades regarded him for a long moment and turned to Hecate, who said, “I believe I know what you are thinking, and yes, it will work. But the question will be if Peter agrees to it. We both know the rules, we cannot force him.”

“True. Hirudo must also agree. Wake the boy.”

Hecate walked over to Peter and placed a gentle hand on his heart and closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, her expression troubled. Peter’s eyes opened slowly and as they came into focus he became afraid. The bedroom was crowded with many people and the large imposing man in the front of them all was wearing a large sword. Hecate, with her hand still on his heart said softly, “Do not be afraid, you are safe and among friends.” Gibbs saw the soft glow under her hand and knew that she had gifted him with the same calm she had given him earlier.

Hirudo’s eyes grew large as Peter stirred and asked Hecate, “He lives?”

Before she could answer Pete said sarcastically, “At least for now.” No one knew exactly what he meant by that, although neither Hecate or Hirudo looked surprised.

Hades again took control of the situation, “Hirudo, attend me. This is my offer to you. You will return Tony intact. In exchange you may keep his form, and if he chooses, Peter may accompany you back to the underworld to dwell forever in the Elysian Fields. But my condition is this, you will relinquish all that you are and become human. You did faithfully serve us in the war and we did not compensate you as befitting. No creature deserves eternal loneliness as a reward. Do you agree to all of this?”

Hirudo was in fact shocked at Hades’ generosity. He just needed to convince Peter to go with him. “You are most generous, and I agree to your conditions. I would beg a moment alone with him to explain and allow him to make his decision.”

Hades nodded, “Very well.”

Following Hades lead they left Hirudo alone with his lover. When he turned to face Peter he was met with wide blue eyes, filled with fear and curiosity.

“Peter…” he began softly and at the sound of his name for the first time coming from his lover’s lips Peter shivered.

\---------------

The four in Tony's living room made for an odd tableau. Gibbs and Hecate sat close on the couch and she his hand in hers as she murmured encouragement to him. Hades found Abby standing beside him, very close, almost, but not quite touching. He felt fear in her for the first time and a sadness. She was staring at a random place on the floor.

Hades went to place a hand on the small of her back but hesitated, then seeing her close her eyes and drop her chin, he did. She didn't open her eyes but she did draw a deep breath and he could sense that she was trying to center herself. "Do not worry for your friend, he will be fine" he said softly, his deep voice soothing.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "And what about Hirudo? He's so... sad."

He smiled, her empathy and compassion seemed endless. "All will be made right for him as well."

"You really are Hades." she stated, as if letting it solidify in her own mind along with all it meant.

The big flirty imp that had been teasing her earlier returned, "The one and only, beloved."

She grinned at the playful look on his face, "That's the second time you've called me that."

He reached up and fiddled with the end of her braided pigtail, "Does that bother you, Abigail?"

"No, I'm just wondering what will happen when you say it the third time." She had a little knowing look on her face. Hades was not surprised that she knew the significance of the third time, she was an extraordinary woman. And binding himself to her would bring them both great pleasure.

His eyes were twinkling with a myriad of lust and humor as he leaned in close to her to say in a husky voice, "Then, Abigail, I _will_ kiss you. And you'll be mine forever."

\---------------

The _thing_ was nervous, Tony could feel it. They sat on the edge of the bed near Peter and Hirudo struggled to find the words to convince the young man to shed his earthly coil and join him in the Elysian Fields. The fear of being alone again was coursing through Hirudo and Tony found himself pitying the creature. No one should ever be that lonely.

_"Just tell him the truth." Tony offered in his head._

"You would help me? After what I have done to you?" Hirudo asked incredulously.

Tony shivered in his mind, "I saw that place, it was hell. No one deserves that. And the sooner you convince him, the sooner I get my body back, right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell him the truth."

He had been staring at the wall and felt Peter's tentative hand on his back, he sighed and leaned into the touch, craving it. Shifting to face Peter he started, "My name is Hirudo..."

\---------------

The four in the living room could hear the muted sounds of Tony's voice as they waited. Gibbs asked to no one specific, "Do you think Peter will agree to go with him?"

It was Hecate that answered, "Yes, I believe so. Peter is dying."

All eyes in the room turned to her at the drop of that particular bombshell and Hades quirked an eyebrow, "I hate it when you keep things from me, Cousin. Elaborate."

"He has a cancer, deep in his brain. He will most likely be dead within months, and he knows it."

Abby's eyes opened wide in realization, "That's why he said 'At least for now'. Is there any way Hirudo would know?"

Hecate thought hard for a moment, "Not at first glance or first touch, but he would have discovered it when he drank from him."

Gibbs scrubbed his face with his hands and stood up to start pacing, waiting was not a favorite hobby of his.

\---------------

Peter digested all that Hirudo told him. Believing him because how could he not?

He somehow felt the hand of fate in all this. He had never been to that nightclub before and he had never gone home with someone he had just met before. But the spectre of death looming over his shoulder had given him the freedom to do things he would never had done otherwise. The idea that someone would still find him attractive when all he could see when he looked in the mirror was an ugly black mass with tentacles digging deeper into his brain had turned him on. And the body that Hirudo was in, this Tony, was beautiful. His eyes, his smile, the way they fit together, was everything that Peter wanted.

And now Hirudo was offering him the chance to be together forever, in a place where they wouldn't grow old, wouldn't die. Well, they would already be dead, but could spend an eternity loving each other.

He didn't know how to answer Hirudo, couldn't find eloquent words so instead he pulled the other man to him and as he kissed him deeply said, "Take me with you."

\---------------

The four in the living room all looked up at the same time as they heard movement in the hallway leading to Tony's bedroom. A moment later Hirudo, followed closely by Peter stepped into the room. Gibbs noted that they had taken a moment to get dressed and that their faces were both relaxed and free of fear.

Hirudo walked straight to Hades, “My Lord Hades, Peter has agreed to accompany me when I return to the underworld, but he begs a boon of two days to put his earthly affairs in order and bid farewell to his family.”

Hades listened to Hirudo then turned his attention to Peter, “I must hear the words from you. You wish to venture to the underworld and abide with Hirudo in the Elysian Fields for all eternity?”

Peter stepped to Hirudo's side to face Hades and said confidently, “Yes.”

Hades extended his hands, palm up, “Do you offer your allegiance to me?”

Peter did not hesitate to place his hands in Hades', Hirudo had told him this would be expected and explained what to do and say, “I pledge myself to you, my Lord Hades.”

They all witnessed the glow between their clasped hands and when Hades released Peter he said, “You have three days remaining here. When you go to sleep on the third day you will awaken in the Fields. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Hades. Thank you.”

_Tony could feel all of the tension leaving the Thing. It was half done. He was almost free. He could feel Gibbs' eyes on him. And Tony's heart was breaking. His secret was out, his feelings for Gibbs out in the open. And Tony was going to have to leave, leave NCIS, leave his teammates, leave his life here, leave Gibbs. Part of him would rather die than leave and for a moment he wondered if that weren't the best option. Because just the mere thought of leaving Gibbs constricted his chest so hard he couldn't breathe._

Tony forgot that Hirudo could read all of his thoughts and the booming, “NO!” that Hirudo shouted in his head startled him out of his thoughts.

“Death is not the solution. Your soul will still pine for him.”

“I don't know what to do. He wasn't ever supposed to find out.”

Hirudo's voice gentled and mirrored Tony's own words back to him, “Tell him the truth.”

Before Tony could reply, their attention was brought back to Hades. “Hirudo, we must free Tony.”

Hirudo nodded, bowing his head. Hecate stepped forward and place a hand on that bowed head and recited an ancient incantation. When she stepped back Hirudo lifted his head and opened his eyes. He took a couple of steps forward and it was like something out of a psychedelic music video. There was a Tony still standing in the starting point next to Hecate, but as Hirudo had moved forward there seemed to be a thousand Tony's between him and the original. When Hirudo stopped walking all of the copies slammed into him one by one until they were all absorbed, leaving only two Tony's.

Hirudo turned to look at Tony, who was staring at his hands as he open and closed his fists, amazed that he could move on his own again. Hirudo turned back towards Hades, “It is done. He is free.”

Hirudo looked over to Gibbs who was staring at Tony with a myriad of emotions in his eyes, concern and confusion plainly evident, as was the awe and love.

Tony refused to look up. His mind racing on what he would have to do to pack up his life quickly and move on, to hide from what was revealed. He was still looking down when Hirudo stepped over to him and lifted his chin so that he could meet the mirror image of his own eyes. “Tony, heed my last words to you.”

And with that he left Tony standing there and went to Peter, who embraced him fiercely.

“Tony!” Abby exclaimed and muckled on to him. He squeezed her back and buried his face in her neck, trying to hide. He whispered, “Thanks, Abs. I should have known Gibbs would call you, and you'd know how to help me.”

Abby could feel the tension and shaking in Tony's body and squeezed him tighter, “Everything is okay now, Tony. I promise. It's _all_ okay.”

Tony had long suspected that Abby knew of his feelings for Gibbs, she was just incredibly intuitive. She heard the catch in his voice as he said softly in her ear, “He's going to hate me, Abby. I can't do this.”

“Shhh, you can. He loves you too, Tony. Just give him a little time.”

While Abby was comforting Tony, Hades eyes locked onto Gibbs' and he quirked an eyebrow and cocked his head in Tony's direction with the little impish smirk back on his face.

Gibbs was lost, he wanted time, _needed_ time to sort this all out now that Tony was safe. His mind was just whirl of emotions.

Hecate finally caught Hades attention and he took charge of the situation, he cleared his throat and all eyes in the room were on him. “Hirudo, Peter, you may take your leave. I will see you in three days. Cousin, you and I will escort Abigail home safely. Gibbs, you will see to Tony.”

Peter and Hirudo looked around the room briefly and with a quick bow of their heads, left.

Abby turned back to Tony and kissed him on the cheek then with a wide smile, placed her hand in the one Hades extended and they made their way to the door.

Hecate followed but gave Gibbs' hand a quick squeeze and a little smile, she could feel the nervous energy pouring out of him and she infused him with calm one last time before she left with Abby and Hades.

Tony was back to staring at the carpet, with a look on his face that Gibbs never wanted to see there again. It was the same look that he had seen on some of the faces of the past when Hades had shown him their history. It was a look of pain and loss that had only been on the faces of those who were denied each other. It hurt Gibbs more than he wanted to admit to see it now on Tony's face. And it needed to go away.

Tony felt it the moment Gibbs stepped behind him, it was as if his very soul was reaching out to find Gibbs. But it was never to be, and Tony just had to accept that, no matter how badly it hurt, or how empty it made him feel. He wasn't prepared when Gibbs took him by the shoulders and turned him around. And he especially wasn't prepared when one of Gibbs strong arms circled his shoulders and pulled him in to Gibbs' chest, while his other arm and hand cradled Tony's head and tucked in the crook of Gibbs' neck. Tony had no defense, his walls were completely demolished and he just melted into the embrace and allowed all of the maelstrom of emotions that had been building to pour out as he sobbed against Gibbs.

Gibbs just held Tony through the storm and when Tony finally quieted he loosened his hold enough so that he could see Tony's face. Neither man said anything as Gibbs gently wiped the remaining salty tears off of Tony's cheeks, neither man spoke as he ran a calloused thumb over Tony's lips, and neither man spoke as Gibbs dipped his head to press his lips to Tony's.

\---------------

Abby had been walking hand in hand with Hades, Hecate at her other shoulder, when she realized that they needed a car to get to her home, when suddenly she realized as they stepped out of the shadows and into the glow of the next streetlight that they were in fact on her street already.

They paused in that light, a couple of blocks from her home and Hecate extended her hands palm up to Abby, “I am going to bid you farewell here, Abby, and leave you in Hades' capable hands.”

Abby placed her hands in Hecate's and the familiar glow passed between them, “Thank you, Hecate. For everything.”

Hecate smiled, “Anytime Abby, you know how to contact me if you ever need me.”

Abby nodded cheerfully and Hecate addressed Hades, “You behave yourself.”

He gave her a wicked little grin, “Where is the fun in that, Cousin?” He leaned in a gave her a peck on the cheek.

Hecate shook her head and they heard her chuckling as she walked back into the shadows.

Hades turned back towards Abby and teased playfully, “So, Abigail. What does a god have to do to impress you?”

Her husky laugh filled the night as he walked her the remainder of the way to her door. And by the time they reached it, it was harder to tell who was more enthralled, Abby or Hades. Standing on her front steps he asked seriously, all traces of the playful imp gone again, “I have to hear you say the words, Abigail. Is this something you desire?”

Abby fearlessly met his eyes, knowing her entire life was about to change and said, “Yes, I think I've wanted this forever but just didn't know it.”

He took her right hand and turned it so her palm was up and brought it towards his mouth and whispered solemnly, “Then Abigail, my beloved, you are now and will always be the beloved of Hades.” And with that he kissed her upturned palm.

Time seemed to stand still, and there was a warm tingling running up her arm from where his lips lingered on her palm. That tingling overtook her entire body and she almost exploded in ecstasy. A thousand times more powerful than any orgasm she had ever had, the intensity almost made her pass out and she found herself plastered limply against Hades' chest. His deep chuckle roused her and she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

The raw lust in his eyes was evident and he teased seductively, “And to think, beloved, that was just a kiss on your hand. Imagine when we make love.”

Abby shivered at the thought and her palm tingled so much it almost burned. She brought her hand around to look at her palm and gasped, for there in an almost glowing sliver, was Hades' sigil, and it seemed to be pulsing in time with her heart beat. Her eyes sought his for an answer.

“It will fade, beloved, but now all creatures of the light and dark will know that you are mine. And while we are apart, should you need me all you must do is place it against your heart and call me. I _will_ answer.”

Abby looked back to her palm and smiled, “What happens now?”

“For now, it has been a long day. You should get some sleep. And tomorrow check on your friends. Then we will get to know each other.” He stroked her cheek gently, “We have all the time we need, beloved, in this life and beyond. And though I want you in my bed now, I want to know all that you are first.”

“Slow is good.”

He leaned down and hovered his mouth over hers and as they shared breath, whispered, “Slow it is then.” And he sealed his mouth to hers.

\---------------

Many hours later Tony awoke in a near panic in a strange bed. It only took him a moment to disperse that panic when he realized that the familiar scents of wood and coffee were surrounding him, and that the warm body next to him was Gibbs. _Gibbs._ He was safe, and somewhere that he had yearned to be since he met Gibbs in Baltimore.

They had come back to Gibbs' house, Tony was extremely disturbed by the events that had occurred in his bedroom and didn't want to stay in his apartment. He had grabbed some clothes and they made their way back to Gibbs' house.

They had both been quiet on the trip, although Gibbs' mood seemed unusually light. It had been a very long and stressful night for both of them and both men were sporting growling stomachs. Gibbs in his ever efficient way made a beeline for the kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches to appease their stomachs. And Tony feeling a little lost, simply followed him into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter as Gibbs pulled out sandwich fixings.

Tony was quiet, he was still not privy to all of Gibbs personal revelations of the evening, and he was trying to figure out how to talk to Gibbs about what had happened, and what direction the future was going to take. He was also trying to memorize what the feeling of having Gibbs' arms around him felt like, knowing that it was likely never to happen again and he wanted to lock away the memory in his heart.

Gibbs soft voice broke Tony out of his pondering, “You're not planning your great escape are you?”

Tony swallowed gently and looked sideways at Gibbs who was putting together the sandwiches, Gibbs knew him too well. And he knew that he couldn't lie to Gibbs, not now, so he answered honestly, “I don't know. It might be better for everybody if I leave.”

“Why?”

Tony sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, “Because everything has changed and I can't turn the clock back to two days ago and go back to the way things were. You weren't ever supposed to find out. And now, I just don't know what to do.”

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and stepped in front of Tony. He gently took Tony's face in his hands and looking him in the eye said, “I found out a lot of things in the last few hours, Tony. And Hades showed me what it all meant. You and I have done this lifetime after lifetime. He called us soulmates but I think it's more than that. Whatever it is, I know that if you leave, I will find you. I don't have the words to tell you, and I thought that when I did this earlier...” he kissed Tony lightly, “that you would have gotten the message. But I guess I need to be a little clearer.” And with that he claimed Tony's mouth in fierce kiss and pressed the length of his body against Tony. All of the raw passion and desire that Gibbs had felt as he had watched Tony and Peter poured out of him now and he just let him self ride the wave. He couldn't get close enough to Tony and was thankful that there was a counter behind Tony to support them.

Tony's mind was mush, he couldn't think. All he could do was feel under Gibbs' passionate assault. He clung to the back of Gibbs' shirt, needing something real to hold on to, and he groaned into Gibbs' mouth as he felt Gibbs' very prominent arousal pressing into him. The idea that Gibbs wanted him as badly as Tony wanted Gibbs woke Tony's own ardor and the friction between their blue jean covered cocks was maddening.

When Gibbs finally paused in his oral exploration, both men were panting and flushed. Gibbs hands found their way back to Tony's face and he said very matter-of-factly, “I want you, Tony. That clear enough for you?”

“Crystal.” And for the first time that night a genuine smile broke across Tony's face.

A similar smile made it's way across Gibbs' face and he chuckled, “Good.” Then with a little frown of disappointment from Tony, Gibbs stepped back over the forgotten sandwiches and handed Tony one before quickly throwing all the stuff back into the refrigerator, “Now, eat.”

That had been hours ago, and was followed by joint shower that was far more sensual than functional. There were very few words spoken as they explored, touched, and tasted each other to mind blowing completion. And after rinsing and toweling off, they fell into bed and started it all over again, albeit much slower, drawing it out.

As the morning sun broke through the window Gibbs paused and reached into the nightstand and fished out a condom and a tube that he had only ever used solo. When he handed them to Tony he hoped that he didn't need to verbalize what he wanted to Tony, because he couldn't. Tony looked at the items in his hand and then to Gibbs with an eyebrow raised in question. All Gibbs could do was nod.

Tony looked over at the man sleeping next to him. The man that he had been inside of, that he had filled and stretched and made moan and beg. And though the physical had been beyond anything he had ever experienced, including the time with Hirudo and Peter, it was as if something deep inside them had connected. Something that had been missing in each of them, forever.

They had fit together perfectly, halves of the same whole. They were a soul that had been divided in darkness that was reunited in the light.

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (and winner of!) the "Gibbs' Surprise" Challenge on the NCIS NFA forum.
> 
> This will probably go down in history as my most infamous fic. It spawned the beloved pet of many NFA members, Creepy!Tony. Vampires, Greek Gods, separated soulmates, oh my! lol... Gibbs doesn't know which end is up! ~CJ
> 
> \----------
> 
> NFA Hinky Awards - June 2008
> 
> 1st Place winner for Outstanding Romance (Slash): Gibbs/Tony  
> 2nd Place winner for Outstanding Stories - NC-17: Slash  
> 1st Place winner for Outstanding Romance (Het): Abby/Male (Abby/Hades)  
> 1st Place winner for Outstanding Overall Original Concept


End file.
